1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roof flashing and, more specifically, to an elastomeric skylight membrane formed as a single piece having a planar membrane element having a centrally positioned membrane collar element enclosing an aperture. The skylight membrane is inserted over the framed rough opening for a skylight having the membrane collar element tightly engaging the framing members and of substantially the same height as the rough opening framing members. The planar membrane element engages the roof sheathing and is fixedly attached thereto by any means well known within the art. In addition, a turnback edge is exteriorly positioned on the up slope side of the membrane collar element for the purpose of preventing water from wicking between the skylight frame and the skylight membrane. This is especially necessary as the slope of the roof increases.
The water which encounters the turnback side of the collar has a tendency to flow tangently. To prevent this water from traveling across the shingles, the planar membrane element has two spaced apart ridges transversely positioned to the turnback collar side. The diverter ridges spaced away from the turnback side impedes transverse water flow returning it to a downward flow.
Furthermore, positioned along three sides of the periphery of the planar membrane element is a bead that will redirect any water that has accumulated between the skylight membrane and shingles to a downward flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other elastomeric devices designed for sealing roof openings. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,997 issued to Kifer on Feb. 27, 1990.
Another patent was issued to Minter on Nov. 27, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,638. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5.018,333 was issued to Bruhm et al. on May 28, 1991 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 29, 1993 to Hasty as U.S. Pat. No. 522,334.
Another patent was issued to Merrin et al. on Jul. 13, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,223. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,705 was issued to Dickerson on Mar. 8, 1994. Another was issued to Thaler et al. on Sep. 8, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,78. Another was issued to Humber on Jan. 19, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,256 and still yet another was issued on May 4, 1999 to Williams et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,899
A roof flashing and method of making same in which both the collar and base member of the flashing are made of elastomeric material. The base member is molded first and has an opening therein surrounded by a stepped flange provided with a series of circumferential slots therein. The collar is molded onto the base member during a subsequent molding operation in which the material of the collar is injected through the slots and completely around the top, bottom and inner side edge of the flange to form a series of closed loops thus providing a positive mechanical lock between the collar and base member. Also, the heat of the elastomeric material of the collar during the second stage molding process causes some melting of the elastomeric material of the base member whereby the collar and base are also fused together.
A one piece flexible elastomer boot membrane flashing of EPDM extends from the roof upwardly around the wood base frame and over the top edge to provide a complete seal for a skylight window unit. A tape seals the outer edges of the outwardly extending peripheral lower flange portion of the boot to the roof. The skylight may be either of the fixed or ventilator type.
A weatherseal flashing is made from sheet vulcanized rubber and surrounds a sklight frame situate on a roof curb. The weatherseal consists of a plurality of sealedly lapping panels each embodying a relatively wide apron and an upstanding flange extending along one elongated edge of the rectangular-shaped panel. The ends of each panel flange have overlapping sealedly connected wings on their ends to provide collectively, a continuous fastener for surrounding the inner side or leg of the skylight assembly to make a co-planar seal in engagement with the combined projecting curb and the skylight frame, and the roof surface.
A flashing including an elastomeric collar with an inner surface and an outer surface and adapted to seal against more than one size of a vent pipe passing vertically through a central opening in the collar. The elastomeric collar has a circular base adapted for interconnection with a base member and a central opening including, a first annular ring defined by a first separation circle and a second separation circle, at least one additional annular ring outwardly therefrom that is frangibly separable from the first annular ring at the second separation circle and frangibly separable from the elastomeric collar at a third separation circle. Each annular ring selectively is removable by a pull tab that extends vertically from the outer surface of each annular ring at a location proximate to the separation circle of that ring with respect to the elastomeric collar.
An improved device for forming a weather-tight seal to a vent pipe and over a roof flashing. The device utilizes a high durability elastomeric material with a truncated conical shape and thickened upper lip to form a rain shed over the roof flashing, thereby ensuring a tight, durable seal to the vent pipe that prevents intrusion of moisture between the vent pipe and roof flashing.
Structural support members are surrounded with a cover that insulates the outer envelope of the support member. The cover may be made of an elastomeric material sufficiently flexible to permit the cover to be physically installed about the structural member. The structural member and cover may also be provided with interlocking means that will retain the cover on the support member once it is installed. Disclosed is a skylight framework formed of a plurality of spaced rafters joined by a plurality of crossbars wherein the rafters and crossbars each include an elongated central support member having a cover member that surrounds the outer envelope of the elongated support member except for a central fastener opening.
The invention provides a resilient grommet of homogeneous elastomeric material for forming a flexible seal enveloping a top portion of a roof flashing and sealing a coaxially disposed member projecting through an open top portion of the roof flashing defining a gap therebetween, the flashing including an outwardly extending flange adjacent the open top portion thereof, the grommet comprising: a grommet body disposed about the top portion of the flashing and substantially covering the gap; mounting means for resiliently mounting an interior surface of the body about the flange of the flashing; and sealing lip means extending inwardly from a top portion of the body for resiliently sealingly engaging an exterior surface of the projecting member,
An improved two-piece roof flashing comprises a thermoplastic hard base and an elastomeric rain collar. The hard base comprises a planar base plate with a central dome like portion, with the dome-like portion having a central opening with a solid flange inwardly disposed and encircling the opening. The rain collar has a central opening sized to accommodate an upstanding roof pipe. The rain collar is molded directly onto the solid flange of the hard base, with the resulting seam between the rain collar and hard base being strong and weathertight. When the collar is molded onto the flange of the base element, the materials of the collar and flange fuse together along the seam between the collar and base element. Additionally, with the collar directly molded to the flange, the design of the flange creates a lengthy path that water must traverse in order to penetrate the roof flashing.
The disclosure relates to building construction flashing materials that are presented in both liquid and solid form and is useful in new building construction as well as retrofit procedures. The liquid form is comprised of a silicone base which has been reformulated to improve its flowability and self-leveling qualities allowing it to be applied by brush, pump or spray apparatus. It can be used alone or it can serve as a complementary effective moisture barrier when used with the solid form of the elastomeric flashing materials. The solid form of the elastomeric flashing materials can be extruded sheet material, formed specialty accessories, and/or a readily formable metallic substrate material which has been completely coated with the reformulated liquid silicone, resulting in a highly bendable, formable and shape retaining flashing component. Both the liquid and solid forms serve as an effective moisture guard which can be used individually or together to protect a wide range of building constructions and keep building interiors dry.
While these elastomeric devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses an elastomeric skylight membrane molded as a single piece comprising a planar element for sealably engaging roof sheathing and a centrally positioned collar element for sealably engaging the rough opening framing members. The skylight collar membrane is inserted over the framed rough opening for a skylight having the elastomeric collar element tightly engaging the framing members and of substantially the same height as the rough opening frame members. The planar element engages the roof sheathing and is fixedly attached thereto by any means well known within the art. Positioned across the up slope side of the collar is an angularly protruding edge for preventing water from wicking between the skylight frame and the skylight membrane. To prevent lateral flow from the up slope edge of the skylight there are two spaced apart ridges transversely positioned to the turnback collar sides extending above and below the horizontal edge of the up slope side. The diverter ridges spaced away form the turnback side obstruct lateral water flow returning it to a downhill flow. The planar element further has a bead on three sides near its periphery that will redirect any water that has accumulated between the skylight membrane and shingles to a downward flow.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a one piece skylight elastomeric seal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a skylight elastomeric member having a membrane collar element providing means for engaging the skylight framing members.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a skylight elastomeric member having a planar membrane element providing means for engaging the roof sheathing.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a skylight elastomeric member having a membrane collar element having an angularly protruding edge extending across one side and positioned between the planar membrane element and the top collar edge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a skylight elastomeric member having a planar membrane element having a bead extending along near the periphery of three sides. Having the fourth side open for water runoff.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a skylight elastomeric member having a planar roof sheathing engaging element having spaced apart ridge elements positioned above and below the up slope horizontal edge having the turnback element whereby the ridges will obstruct lateral water flow. Returning said water flow to a substantially downward flow.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an elastomeric skylight membrane molded as a single piece comprising a planar element for sealably engaging roof sheathing and a centrally positioned collar element for saleably engaging the rough opening framing members. The skylight membrane is inserted over the framed rough opening for a skylight having the elastomeric collar element tightly engaging the framing members and of substantially the same height as the rough opening framing members. The planar element engages the roof sheathing and is fixedly attached thereto by any means well known within the art.
Positioned across the up slope side of the collar is an angularly protruding edge for preventing water from wicking between the skylight frame and the skylight membrane. To prevent lateral flow from the up slope edge of the skylight there are two spaced apart ridges transversely positioned to the turnback collar side extending above and below the horizontal edge of the up slope side. The diverter ridges spaced away from the turnback side obstruct lateral water flow returning it to a downhill flow. The planar element further has a bead that will redirect any water that has accumulated between the skylight membrane and shingles to a downward flow.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of, specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention, In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, an d the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims